1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MRAM device is a non-volatile memory device, and may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure. The MTJ structure may include a fixed layer pattern structure, a tunnel barrier layer pattern, and a free layer pattern sequentially stacked on a substrate, and the fixed layer pattern structure, tunnel barrier layer pattern, and free layer pattern may be formed by a physical etching process such as an ion sputtering process.